


Harry Potter: the new Phoenix

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: "Harry No!" Jean Grey, Fluff, Harry and illyana are magic bros, Harry is the new Phoenix, Jean and Charles help Harry with his telepathy, Mutant Harry, Quentin is related to Harry, Snikt Family, Spoilers for Phoenix Resurrection, not 616 Marvel, this takes place in another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After leaving Jean Grey, the Phoenix goes to Ladies Fate and Death. Lady Death has an idea for the Phoenix, send the bird to the universe of her chosen heir, Harry Potter. The young Wizard becomes the new Phoenix. Armed with his magic and mutant abilities, the wizarding world won't know what hit it.





	1. Chapter 1

Mutant Harry

New Mexico

  
Ball of flames erupted from within the diner the x men were standing outside of. Logan was sent flying through the window of the diner, and landed in front of Nightcrawler.

Kurt leaned down to held the old man up “Logan, are you okay? What happened?” The blue skinned teleporter asked Logan as he regenerated “She remembers.” Logan informed as Jean Grey walked out from the flames as the Dark Phoenix. The X men were understandably shocked… well to some extent. You have to remember that this is Jean Grey we're talking about… I'm sure it's written somewhere that she can't stay dead permanently.

The redhead woman walked over to her long time friends, Iceman and Storm “Hello Bobby, Ororo” She greeted. “Hiya Jean” “Jean” the two greeted back casually. The Phoenix tuned to face a younger version of her husband? What? “Scott… What are… You're so young.” Jean said, with a confused look on her face. The younger Scott shook his head “I'm not… I'm not who you think I am” Jean skimmed through his mind “You're scared of me.” The telepath said and Scott gave a nod “Yes”

Hank McCoy aka Beast looked at Jean with a critical eye, since it was Phoenix they are dealing with “Is this it, Jean? Is this who you are?” The doctor asked. Jean shook her head at her old friend “It's who I've always been, Hank” Hank stared at her “No, it isn't.”

Jean was about to give a response but her back erupted into flames and the Phoenix itself came out of her “Stop! Hold your fire!” Kitty Pryde ordered “This is Jean’s fight!” Storm held out her arm as it began to crackle with lightning “For the moment.” The woman said, as everyone got into fighting stances.

Jean started to get off the ground, and glared at the Phoenix “Why can't you just leave me-” Jean gasped as Annie paced out of the flames “Jean, Honey, you need to calm down!” Annie ordered. The redhead telepath glared at Annie “Stay back!” She ordered. Annie continued to make her way to Jean “This isn't right. I don't know how they're doing it, but they're tricking you.” Annie said as she held out her hand “Just talk to me.” Jean’s childhood friend said.

Jean pulled her own hand back “They're not tricking me. You are!” Jean hissed. Annie looked hurt at that “How can you-” but she was interrupted by Jean “Annie Richardson died when we were twelve. The frisbee. The car. I remember it all.”

Annie smiled “But that's the point, Honey. That doesn't have to be the end. We can make the world whatever we want it to be. You can have everything you want.” Jean’s glare could make hell feel like a day at the beach “I don't want anything.” The redhead stated.

“Yes, you do!” An all too familiar voice to Jean said “Mom? Dad?” Jean gasped “is this real?” She whispered. Her parents smiled at her “Of course it is!” Her father stayed cheerfully while her mother gave her a kind smile “Anything you want can be real. If you embrace the Phoenix.” Jean froze, realising that this was the Phoenix playing with her “Please, no. Just leave me alone.” The redhead whispered, taking a step away from her parents who each held an arm out to her “Jean dear…” her mother said.

Jean began to cry “Please! I can't take this…” she sobbed into her hands. Jean heard someone move closer to her and took her head out of her hands “Stop…” she ordered and noticed that everyone from her family was there “Sweetie, the Phoenix is the spirit of Death and Rebirth. What could be more beautiful…?” Her father tried to reason “…Than getting to save all of the people you lost? You could do that.” Her mother finished.

Jean looked at everyone with a horrified expression “No. All of you… did you all die?!” Jean asked looking at her family “You're all dead?!” A woman spoke up “You can save us, Jean. If you just-”

“NO!” Jean thundered as she used her powers to make the copies of her family disappear.

Jean turned around to the Phoenix and pointed at it “It's over!” I don't want anymore of your illusions. You have nothing left to offer me! You hear me?! NOTHING!” Jean roared at the Bird. But the Phoenix wasn't having it so it used the last trick up its sleeve “Jean?” The redhead froze and turned around “Scott…”

Out from the dust, the original Scott Summers who had died from a plague “Jean, what's happening?” Scott asked as Jean grit her teeth “I said Enough!” And she sent Scott flying across the ground.

Scott groaned as Jean looked through his mind “Not how I imagined this going after all this time.” The former x man groaned as Jean gasped “Oh God! You're real. Oh Scott… your memories. You got sick. You died” Jean said as she helped him up “I remember.” Cyclops said.

“I wasn't here to protect you. I couldn't-” Scott placed his hand on her shoulder “You died too, Jean. You know that right?” Scott smiled at Jean “And now here we are. We're…” “Alive” Jean finished.

Scott looked at his wife “I didn't think I'd ever see you again.” Scott whispered. “Take off your visor” Jean ordered. Scott looked confused “I can't” Jean smiled “Trust me.” She whispered.

Scott hesitated for a moment before taking off the visor but kept his eyes closed “Open your eyes Scott. Nothing will happen.” Jean informed. Scott's eyes glowed for a moment before dimming “I missed you so much.” Scott said. Jean smiled “I missed you too. The two kissed.

After a moment, the two stopped “I'm sorry, Jean. For everything. For what happened to you. What happened to us. I'm-” Jean placed her finger on Scotts lips “I'm sorry Scott.” Jean apologised “It's not supposed to be like this. I can't let-” Jean whispered as she and Scott hugged “I know.”

Jean leaned into Scott’s ear “We were better off dead.” Scott sighed “I'll always love you, Jean Grey.” Cyclops whispered “I'll always love you too, Scott Summers.”

Scott gasped as he began to age and once again died. Jean gently placed her now deceased husband on the ground, before turning to the Phoenix “Tell me… is that it?!” She demanded to know as the Bird screeched. Jean held out her hand as the Phoenix landed “I know what was meant to hurt me… but I got to see my husband one last time. And that was what I wanted” she said as she rubbed the beak of the firebird.

“I'm done now. With all of this. I won't play God with you anymore.” The Phoenix actually looked saddened by her words “And I won't let you hurt me or anyone I love again. All of this- hurting people. Playing with their lives. Building fake worlds-it's not right. It's not fair to that to me or anyone.” Jean sighed “Now I don't feel anything anymore.”

The Phoenix stood in front of Jean “I was supposed to die on that shuttle all those years ago. I know that now. But you keep bringing me back. You want me to be something I'm not. Something I'll never be. And I wanted things from you. Things no person should have.” The Phoenix stared the redhead telepath “I don't know what you are, what your role in the universe is, but it's not here. It's not with me.”

The Phoenix transformed Jean into her Dark Phoenix form “Don’t you understand, Jean Grey? Together we can be Gods.”

This time, her White Phoenix of the crown form “Then we can transcend this place.”

Jean's Marvel girl costume “Or hide together.”

Jeans first Marvel Girl costume “Or we can become your best self. Or we can simply go back to the way things were before any of this. We can forget any of this happened.” The bird sounded upset.

Jean sighed once more “You don't understand. That's not how things are supposed to work. You're trying to protect me from these things, but you can't. I'm supposed to feel pain. I'm supposed to know loss. And I need to be able to do it on my own.!” Jean said as she took off and dropped her Marvel Girl mask.

“You'll die without me, Jean Grey. The people you love will die.” The Phoenix said as it tilted its head as Jean gave a sad smile “I know. And I'll regret not being able to save them every day of my life… but that's my journey. That's life. You're trying to save me from being alive” the illusion of the X mansion began to fade “I don't want to die, but I need to be allowed to live.”

Jean held out we hand to the Phoenix “And you need to move on without me. I can't be what you wanted me to be. Maybe I never could.” Jean closed her eyes “You need to forget that I ever existed” Jean told the bird and let out a surprised sound as the Phoenix began to shrink and landed on her hands “Goodbye, Jean Grey.” The Phoenix whispered. Jean gave a sad smile “Goodbye” and with that, the flame of the Phoenix disappeared from Jean Grey.

Jean began to cry as she fell to her knees next to Scott “Welcome home, Jean.” Hank said, placing a hand on her back as Logan, Kitty, Ororo and Bobby looked at her.

Meanwhile, in a place outside of reality.  
A tall, blonde woman was sitting at a desk, filling out some paperwork her sister left for her. This woman was Lady Fate and she was annoyed and had a headache which worsened when one of her sisters entered her office, looking very smug “Death? Why are you so smug? What? did Thanos actually propose or something?” The woman asked, glancing at Lady Death.

Lady Death rolled her eyes at Fate “Another time sister. I have some very good news… well good for me.” Fate raised an eyebrow at the raven haired woman “What happened?” Fate asked as she put down her pen. Death sat down in a chair “Jean Grey of earth 616 has cut ties with the Phoenix.” Fate blinked “I'm sorry, I could've sworn you said that the Phoenix isn't with Jean Grey.”

Death smirked as she made herself a cup of tea “That, dear sister, is exactly what I said. Speaking of which.” A flash of golden light shone in the office and the Phoenix stood there. Death raised the cup of tea “Hello dear, welcome home.” The Phoenix bowed respectfully to the two beings “My lady.”

“Phoenix, what is this I'm hearing that Jean Grey and you have cut ties with each other?” Fate asked with a raised eyebrow. The bird squirmed under her gaze “She was tired of coming back to life and playing god…” the Phoenix said. Fate inhaled sharply before placing her head in her hands and let out a groan of frustration. Death smirked as an idea came to mind “Oh dear sister of mine?” Fate made a sound of acknowledgement “I think I know what to do with Phoenix.” Said Bird turned to Death “What’s your idea Death?” Came Fate’s voice. Death smirked.

In another universe  
Phoenix found itself in an universe so similar to the one it had just left. Flying high above the skies of the United Kingdom, the bird looked around until it found its destination, Surrey. Specifically number 4 privet drive. The home of Lady Death’s chosen heir.

Phoenix made its way to the house and even to admit that the houses weirded the bird out. Coming up on the home of Death’s heir, Phoenix found that there was powerful wards surrounding the house. While these wards were strong, they couldn't keep out Phoenix who passed through them with ease.

The house was quiet, meaning that the owners were out or asleep.

The Firebird quietly made its way through the house listening for anything. A very faint whimper could be heard by Phoenix so the bird made its way to a small cupboard under the stairs. The Phoenix fazed through the small door and made a surprised sound “Lady Death said that the abuse was bad… I didn't think it would've been this bad…” Phoenix whispered to itself as it used its wing to brush some of the hair away from the sleeping child's face.

The Phoenix closed its eyes and began to glow, as did the young child “Young Harry Potter, Heir of Lady Death. Have no fear, for I am the Phoenix. I will be here to protect you” the Phoenix spoke as it began to fade into Harry, his untamed Raven black hair began to straighten, his recent wounds began to heal.

Once the transfer had completed, Young Harry shot up in the dirty mattress with a gasp. He looked down at his legs and saw the a small pendant in the shape of a Bird, was lying there.

Back with Death and Fate  
The two sisters looked through the mirror “Are you sure that this is what you want, Death?” Fate asked as the mirror faded back to their reflections. Death nodded “Yes, in positive that this will work. He will have need all the help he will need to fight the battle…”

Fate and Death sat down at the formers desk with cups of tea and coffee “So… You gonna tell the others?” Death rolled her eyes at her sisters question “I will later. For now, we wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

Years have passed since the Phoenix bonded with Harry, and the bird sat and watched as its host traverse his life only thinking that the Phoenix was just a dream. Phoenix healed most of the wounds that were inflicted by Harry’ “family”, Phoenix uses “family” loosely.

From what Phoenix could gather, this world was extremely similar to Earth 616, only with slight changes. One of these changes was that this earth’s Jean Grey wasn't the Phoenix, obviously. Another was that Thanos, the mad titan wasn't trying to find the infinity stones, no instead he's a galaxy renowned chef… How? Phoenix doesn't even want to touch that subject.

When Harry turned eleven, a strange thing happened to him, a letter arrived for him. For a school with a ridiculous name… Hogwarts. Phoenix snorted when it saw the name, a school for magic. The elder dursley male started to become paranoid as more and more letters came for Harry and took his family to a house surrounded by water.

It was fine and dandy for the Dursleys, until a giant man-pardon, a half-giant arrived at the house with a letter and a cake for Harry. It was from this man who had introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, that Harry was a wizard, like his parents before him.

The morning after Hagrid arrived, the half giant took Harry to a pub in London, called the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently it was one of the ways to get to Diagon Alley, the shopping district of the wizards. Hagrid told Harry the tale of his parents, Voldemort and Dumbledore. Phoenix read the man's mind, he had good intentions, unfortunately he was blindly loyal to this Albus Dumbledore.

The time came when Harry had to board the train to Hogwarts, Hagrid had disappeared into thin air, leaving Harry alone and confused. The boy tried to asked any of the staff if they knew where platform 9 and ¾ was, but he only got strange looks.

A woman with five children could be heard ranting about muggles and where the platform was, Phoenix could tell she was lying, so Phoenix stopped Harry from asking her by taking over for a couple of seconds. “Wow” was the birds reaction as he and Harry watched the family disappear one by one through the wall.

Harry walked up to the wall, closed his eyes and ran through the wall. Once through, a sleek, Scarlet stream train was there, lots of families on the platform.

Harry searched the train for an empty compartment, which he did thankfully. His next problem was getting his trunk up but a pair of twins from that ginger family helped him out his trunk up and left with a friendly wave. The train finally left at 11:00 am.

The train ride was overall quiet except for an interruption from another of the ginger family who was looking for Harry. Phoenix used Harry's telepathy and scanned the boys mind and only found greed and deception… so he was being paid to be Harry's friend. Like hell he was.

“I'm afraid I haven't seen him… sorry about that.” Harry lied as the boy made a face and slammed the door closed. Harry closed his eyes and began to doze off.

Dream  
Harry found himself in a dark place… literally he couldn't see anything. A flash of golden light appeared behind him “Hello Harry. It's good to see you again.” A voice greeted. The Wizard looked at the figure and saw that it was a Bird… the same one from that dream he had years ago “Who are… We've met before?” Harry asked taking a hesitant step forward. The Phoenix thrilled as it gave a nod, leaning into Harry's hand “I am the Phoenix. And you are my new host.”

Harry looked at the Phoenix in confusion “What do you mean host?” The boy asked as the Bird stood straight, Harry also noticed that it towered over him “Every so often, I chose a host to enact my will.” Phoenix spoke. “Woah…” Harry whispered.

“I have been with you for a long time, child.” Phoenix said.

Time skip  
Once the train arrived at the station, Hagrid was waiting there with a lantern calling for the first years. The half giant took Harry and the other first years to the dock and instructed them that only for could get in a boat. Harry got in a boat with a girl with frizzy hair and buck teeth, a nervous looking boy clutching a toad and a pale blonde boy who dismissed their existence. A pureblood if Harry remembered.

The view of the castle from the boats was beautiful. The students were handed off to the deputy headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall, a stern looking woman. She told the students to wait outside until they were called. The redhead boy who was looking for Harry earlier scanned the group of other first years.

Mcgonagall eventually returned and ordered the first years to follow her threw the Great Hall. The frizzy haired girl, Hermione, if Harry remembered correctly said that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the actual night sky.

Mcgonagall informed them that they would be sorted into the different houses using the Sorting hat.

The sorting was quick with everyone clapping respectfully… then it was Harry's turn. The hall burst into whispers. Harry slowly walked up to the stool and Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head.

“My… what strong barriers you have child”

Harry went wide eye “Who are you?”

The voice chuckled “I am the Sorting Hat, can you please lower your barriers so that I may sort you?”

Harry hesitated before lowering his mental barrier “Hm… yes… yes… ah I see. You are destined for great things Harry Potter of the Phoenix.” The hat mused.

Everyone was curious and whispers continued to spread through the great hall “RAVENCLAW!” The hat boomed. The hall fell silent, until the Ravenclaw table broke out into thunderous applause and cheers.

The year went by quietly… well mostly quiet. Halloween was when everything went sideways in the most colossal way. A troll had been let into the school, or so said the stuttering defence against the dark arts professor before he fainted face first onto the ground. The great hall broke into mass hysteria and Dumbledore ordered that everyone should return to their dorms immediately.

Harry managed to sneak away from the Ravenclaws so find the troll. While the teachers searched the dungeons, Harry found it in the girl's bathroom where a girl could be heard sobbing. The troll wandered into the bathroom and began swinging its club around destroying the sinks while the girl, who was Hermione Granger, screamed and rolled out of the way of the trolls attacks.

Using what basic knowledge he knew of offensive spells, Harry only irritated the blue troll and it began to swing its club at Harry.

The Wizard raised his arms, bracing for the attack, only to hear the shattering of wood and the angry roar of the troll. Hermione gasped as a purple/pink shield had appeared around Harry “Harry! Are you okay?!” The bookworm asked from the entrance to the bathroom “I-I think so! Hermione go get help! I'll try and hold it off!” Hermione was very hesitant before Harry gave her a nod.

Harry reached out with his wand using a levitation spell on the troll and pointed the stick at the wall sending the troll flying. Now if Harry was looking into a mirror or something that would show his reflection, he would've noticed that his emerald green eyes have darkened and the small, black lines ran from his eyes.

Harry noticed that the debris was beginning to float and shake violently, the water from the toilets and sinks began to float and the light began to flicker. Harry glared at the troll who had recovered from being thrown through a wall. The troll raised his meaty arm, ready to smash Harry into the ground, but found himself frozen in place.

Harry’s eyes continued to darken, until they became black. The troll joined the debris and water in the air, and began to shake and convulse. Everything that was in the air began to disintegrate. The troll began to roar as his body began to turn into dust.

The young wizard slumped to the floor, panting as his eyes returned to normal and the black lines had vanished. Footsteps could be heard rushing down the hall as the darkness, known as exhaustion had come to claim him. The professors arrived and were all understandably shocked when to find a destroyed bathroom, an unconscious Harry Potter and no sign of the troll. Flitwick muttered a charm and a green glow took over Harry's body “He’s just unconscious. And suffering from magical exhaustion?!” The Ravenclaw head of house said confused.

Christmas was a bit intriguing. Harry had found a mirror which according to what Dumbledore had told him, showed what the heart desired. In the mirror he saw an older version of himself in some type of armor with the symbol of the Phoenix (Marvel: Avengers Alliance Dark Phoenix) surrounded by a group of people he did not recognise.

Last but certainly not least on the list of things that had happened at Hogwarts, was the not surprising reveal of Voldemort living off Quirrel on the back of the stuttering professors head.

The parasite ordered Harry to stand in front of the mirror and tell them what he saw. Harry held in a gasp as in the mirror he saw himself who was looking quite smug, with the stone that Voldemort was looking for. The mirror him looked at Voldemort and sneered and giving him the middle finger, before giving a Harry a wink and placing the stone in his pocket before disappearing.

Voldemort ordered Harry to tell him what he saw in the mirror “I saw my parents…” the wizard lied before Quirrel snarled like an animal before grabbing by the throat and tossing him on the stairs. Harry groaned as he rubbed his head after smacking it off the stairs. Quirrel pointed his wand at Harry, a spell on the tip of his tongue “I'm giving you one last chance, Potter! Give me the stone!” Harry shook his head and looked away. Both parasite dark lord and his devoted followed snarled “CRUCIO!” Quirrel roared as a red light shot from the wand, hitting Harry making him shriek in pain.

The pain stopped, Harry twitched slightly before he was asked the question again “I don't have it!” The boy screamed. Quirrel sneered and sent another crucio Harry's way.

Harry felt the Phoenix awaken “I don't have it. I swear!” The Phoenix was now fully awake and was pissed. Quirrel gave up with the questions and raised his wand to finish what his lord started so many years ago “Avada-” The stuttering man didn't get to finish his spell as he was thrown across the room and landed with a loud thud. The man no the twisted thing stood back up and dusted himself off with a pat, Quirrel felt a strong gust of wind run through the room… but that's not possible the room was below ground.

Quirrel faced Harry who was now glaring at him with black eyes. The twisted shell of a man took a step back and noticed that there was black lines forming from his eyes and spreading randomly “W-Wha-at…a-are-e yo-o-u?!” Harry raised his arms out to the side and Quirrel began to float “The Phoenix” came the response from the child. Quirrel, in his final moments noticed that Harry's voice was very different, it was as if many people were speaking as one. Quirrel felt his body start to turn to dust and let out a scream as he finally died. Voldemort’s spirit shot it from the robes and swore revenge on Harry before it disappeared. Harry returned to normal and passed out.

Time skip  
Harry awoke with a gasp, and shot up in a bed? He glanced around the room and found that he was in the Hospital wing. And that there was a bunch of sweets and cards lying on the table next to his bed.

“Ah so good to see you awake my boy!” A grandfatherly voice spoke, scaring Harry. The Phoenix host looked at the entrance and saw that Dumbledore was standing there with a friendly smile. Harry knew better than to trust that smile.

The aged headmaster walked over to Harry's bed “I see your admired left some tokens of their appreciation.” The old man said, observing the various sweets on the table. Harry glanced at them “Would you like one, Professor?” The boy asked offering a bag of beans to Dumbledore, who accepted the bag with a kind smile. The aged professor picked a pink bean out of the bag and made a face of disappointment “Snot…” he spoke making Harry and Phoenix snort.

The Headmaster sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out a piece of the robes Quirrel wore down in the mirror room “My boy, I'm sorry if this brings back some bad memories, but I need to know. What happened to professor Quirrel?” Harry tensed before putting on an unamused face “You already know don't you?”

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow “I do not know what you mean Harry.”

“That he was holding Voldemort on the back of his head…” Dumbledore nodded his head.

“And that dear old Tom” Dumbledore froze at that name. How could Harry know that name?! “Was in my head since he tried to kill me.” Dumbledore slowly reached for his wand “My boy, how do you know that name?” Harry raised an eyebrow “It doesn't matter.” He waved off the old man.

Dumbledore shook his head “Harry, why don't we pay professor Snape a visit?” The old man suggested as he got off the bed “I'm sure he can help us figure out what happened to Voldemort and help us fix the situation” Harry's eyes darkened “I don't wanna fix it.” The boy hissed, using his telekinesis to sent Dumbledore flying across the room. Harry got off the bed and made his way out of the hospital wing.

Dumbledore managed to recover somewhat and used his magic to seal the doors shut, locking Harry in “My boy, I'm afraid Tom has done something to you. Please let me help you.” Harry glanced over at the old man as a hole formed in the door and was then thrown from his hinges. Harry strolled out of the hospital wing.

A few moments passed and Madam Pomfrey and Snape rushed in seeing Dumbledore lying on the ground “Professor are you okay?!” The mediwitch asked, checking over the headmaster “Im fine Poppy.”

Snape observed the room “Where is the boy Albus?” The potions master asked, noticing that Harry Was no longer in the room. Dumbledore shook his head “Gone” Snape paled “I’ll gather the other professors and go look for Potter!” Snape spoke as he rushed out of the room.

Meanwhile  
Harry was running through the castle like the hounds of hell were on his tail. He somehow found himself in the astronomy tower. The boy could hear footsteps approaching from behind him which was bad considering that there was only one way out. Dumbledore appeared “my boy please, let us help up!” The old man pleaded.

Harry bared his teeth “I'm not going to be your weapon Dumbledore! Not now! Nit ever!” The teachers gasped as flames gathered around Harry “Have your war and leave me out of it!” Harry roared as his body was consumed by the flames. Harry looked at his hands seeing the fire “I'll find someone who will care for me unlike the Dursleys! I'll find a real family!” The light of the fire became blinding and with those final words, Harry Potter was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Laura Kinney, the cloned daughter of the X-men’s Wolverine was walking up to her apartment with her little sister, Gabby, who was a clone of her. The two were walking down the street with Gabby holding the leash to her pet wolverine, Jonathan.

Laura paused and began to sniff the air “Laura? What's wrong?” Gabby asked, looking at her sister “You smell fire, Gabby?” Laura asked looking around. The girl looked confused before sniffing the air “Yeah!” Gabby exclaimed before looking across to an alley “It's coming from there!” Gabby pointed.

Laura followed Gabby’s finger and narrowed her eyes “I'm going to check it out. Stay here.” Laura ordered before Gabby could reply. The girl rolled her eyes at her sister before looking at Jonathan “She knows that we're not gonna listen to her right?” Jonathan pulled Gabby over to the alley when're Laura went.

Laura carefully made her way down the alley with her claws extending from her hands slowly, the smell of fire was very strong. She could hear a groan coming from further down the alley, narrowing her eyes Laura marched down ready to strike.

What surprised her, was that instead of finding any fire she found a kid clutching his head. She sniffed the air again, this time there was a scent of blood and fire both of which were coming from the kid. The Wolverine leaned down in front of the kid “Hey, are you alright?” She asked. She saw the kid tense up, so Laura held up her hands “I'm not going to hurt you!” The kid’s emerald eyes gave her a look of unamused as she glanced at her claws, then her. Laura followed the kids gaze and she retracted her claws with a “SNIKT”.

She looked sheepish “Sorry about that.” She held out her hand “Are you alright?” Laura asked again, as the kid took her hand to stand up “Yes.” Laura noticed that the kid had a British accent “Can you tell me where I am?” The kid asked.

“New York!” A girls voice echoed from the entrance to the alley. The woman groaned “Gabby! what did I saw?!” The woman asked exasperated. Gabby, the cheeky little shit, just smiled innocently. The kid looked even more confused “I'm in New York?!” He whispered to himself, which would've been missed by normal humans but not to Laura “Yeah. By the way. Can you tell me your name?”

The kid was suddenly very pale and began to sway “Can I tell you when I wake up? I think I'm about to pass out…” the kid said as he fell forward only to be caught in Laura’s arms. The older mutant carried the kid out of the alley “Is he alright?!” Gabby asked. Laura looked at the kid “I don't know. Let's just get him back to the apartment.” The wolverine said.

Time skip  
Laura’s apartment.  
A few hours has passed since the kid passed out. Laura put him on the couch and cleaned the wound on his head, which he could guess he got from the alley.

The wolverine turned to her little sister “Hey Gabby?” The girl who was playing with Jonathan, made a sound of acknowledgement “Can you watch the kid? I need to make a call.” Laura asked. Gabby nodded.

Laura went into her bedroom and pulled out her phone “Hey Maria? It's Laura, I need you to do something for me.” A voice could be heard talking in the other end “Yeah, I got a kid lying on my couch and I need you to see if there's anything on him.”

“Why? Well he looks eerily similar to the Wizards saviour…” Laura winced as she heard Maria shout on the other end of the call.

“I don't know!” Laura snapped as she sat on her bed and continued to listen to Maria talk “Alright. Thanks Maria” With that, Laura hung up.

Laura walked out of her room and saw that Harry was still unconscious and the sofa “How is he Gabby?” Gabby responded with a shrug “I think he's okay…”

The woman raised an eyebrow “You think?” Gabby glanced at Harry “Yeah, he keeps whispering to himself and he keeps floating.” Gabby said casually as Laura’ eyes widened “Why didn't you call me?!” She asked, crouching next to Harry, checking him over.

Gabby shrugged “I tried. You were on the phone.” As the two sisters were talking, some of the stuff that wasn't nailed to the ground began to either shake or levitate.

Jonathan took notice of this and began to growl, Gabby looked down to her pet wolverine “What's wrong Jonathan?” Gabby asked, following his glare “Woah…” she said in amazement “Laura?” She called over to the older Clone.

“Yes Gabby?” The woman looked over to her Clone, who pointed to their kitchen, Laura's jaw dropped slightly.

Mutters and whimpers could be heard from Harry “No… I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!” The apartment began to violently shake “STOP!” Harry screamed as his eyes opened.

Harry sat on the couch panting “Where am I?! Who are you?!” Harry asked, glancing around the apartment his eyes landing on Laura and Gabby. Laura held up her hand “My name is Laura Kinney. That's my little sister Gabby and that's our pet Wolverine, Jonathan.” Laura introduced, Gabby gave a wave while Jonathan just stared, unblinking, at Harry which was slightly unnerving.

“As for where you are, I brought you back to my apartment after I found you in that alley.” Laura said as Harry looked more confused “Alley? What Alley?” Laura frowned “You must of hit your head…” the mutant muttered “Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

It was Harry's turn to frown as he began to think back to Hogwarts “I remember a mirror. A man with two faces… literally” Gabby and Laura made a face of surprise “a stone. My teacher Turning to dust. My headmaster trying to mold me into a weapon” Laura narrowed her eyes at that “Running and then Fire.” Harry recited.

Laura was going speak but someone conveniently knocked on the door “I got it!” Gabby said before Laura could say anything.

The honey badger opened the door, revealing a redhead woman with very similar green eyes to the kid on Laura's couch.

Gabby let the woman in “Jean? Why are you here? And so quickly.” Laura asked the telepath entered the apartment.

“I was in the area when I received a call from Maria Hill, She informed me that you found an injured child in an alley” Jean said, glancing at the destroyed kitchen “What happened here?” Laura looked at Harry who was having a stare off with Jonathan “The kid…” Laura spoke.

Jean looked past the daughter of his friend and saw a child who looked to be younger than Gabby. Jean looked at Laura with a raised eyebrow, the woman shrugged and went to clean the mess in the kitchen. Jean rolled her eyes at her and put on a smile as he walked over to Harry “Hello” Jean greeted “My name is Jean Grey, I'm a friend of Laura’s”

Harry looked at the woman with a curious gaze, why did she look like his mother? Harry thought to himself as Jean sat down “Can you tell me your name?” She asked.

“Harry Potter” he whispered. Jean smiled “What a nice name. Tell me what is the last thing you remember?”

………...…………

Harry had a face of pure enchantment as Jean drove the car into the Xavier estate. The redhead mutant and the wolverine let out amused chuckles at Harry's face “Yeah, everyone is like that everytime they see the school for the first time” Gabby said as she continued to pet Jonathan who had fallen asleep.

Harry blushed in embarrassment as Jean’ car came to a stop outside the main entrance of the school “Alright, everyone out.” Laura ordered.

The group of mutants and a sleeping wolverine entered the school which was surprisingly quiet “Where is everyone?” Gabby asked, looking around the unusually quiet school. Jean shrugged “Well classes are on and some of the team are out on missions” Jean said walking up the central flight of stair “C’mon, let's talk to the professor.” The group of younger mutants began to follow the older telepath.

The mutants made their way towards the office of Charles Xavier. Harry glanced around at the various pictures, paintings and various statues of various X-Men throughout the years. Jean knocked on the door to Charles’ office “Come in, Jean” An older male voice called out from the other side of the door. The redhead opened the door “Hello Professor. I've brought Harry.” Jean said as Laura and the younger mutants entered the office.

Charles gave a friendly smile as he maneuvered his wheelchair from his desk to greet Harry “Mr Potter, it is so good to meet you, My name is Professor Charles Xavier.” Harry gave a smile in return “Hello Mr Xavier…”

“He means no harm… Xavier is the headmaster of this school. It's here where mutants learn to control their powers.” Phoenix’s voice drawled. Harry would've rolled his eye at the bird but didn't want to be rude while the Professor was talking “Yes Phoenix, I gathered that from the name…” Harry spoke dryly.

“Mr Potter, with your permission, can I enter you mind?” Xavier’s voice asked bringing Harry back to reality. “Huh?” Harry muttered. Xavier flashed another friendly smile “I know it is quite sudden, but it is something I would like to confirm.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the bald headmaster “Confirm what?” Gabby piped up “To see if you're a telepath like the professor and Jean!” The Clone said happily. Harry looked a bit hesitant before taking a breath and giving a nod “Okay but you won't believe some of the stuff you see in here.” Charles chuckled as Jean escorted Gabby, Laura and Jonathan out of the room “I can assure my boy, that I'm not one to easily dismiss the unbelievable.” Charles informed the eleven year old wizard who sat down in a chair “Now please, close your eyes and take a deep breath”

Harry's mind  
The two were looking around Harry's mind, doors labelled for different memories, an example of one was “How I impressed my Hogwarts Professors aka who to cheat using telekinesis” Harry smirked at that door as the duo passed.

“So Professor, how did you guess that I was a telepath?” Harry asked the elder telepath “It was the distant look in your eyes, it looked like you were talking to someone or they you.” Charles explained as they stopped in front of a door which had the symbol of the Phoenix on it. Harry placed his hand on the door, and the Phoenix symbol glowed as the door opened in a dramatic fashion “Greetings, Charles Xavier” a familiar voice spoke from the shadows.

Charles gasped as Jean in a green and gold outfit, bearing the same symbol as door, walked out “Jean?” Charles asked in confusion. The woman shook her head “No, I am not your Jean Grey. I chose this form so that a familiar face could explain what I am to you.” The Phoenix explained.

In short, the Phoenix told Charles the tale of Earth 616 and everything that happened up to Phoenix Resurrection.

Charles looked saddened, his pupils, those he considered his family had turned against each other “Scott became a monster because of me… I hold myself responsible for what had happened to you, Jean Scott and countless others of the other earth.” Phoenix said.

“Professor, I know I just got here, but can I ask a favour?” Harry asked. Charles looked at the boy, “Of course you can. Forgive me this is quite a bit of information to digest.” Harry nodded in understanding, he was like that after the Phoenix told him the same story. The boy took a deep breath “Would you keep all of this to yourself for the time being?” Harry asked making Phoenix shake her head in agreement “Yes… I think that is the best current action for now.” Charles agreed.

Back in the real world  
The duo returned to the waking world with a gasp “Woah” was the first word out of Harry's mouth and Charles couldn't help but agree with him. Charles coughed into his hand, clearing his throat “Well that was certainly something.” Charles said as he straightened himself “My boy, how would you like to join us here at the Institute?”

Harry smiled softly “I would love too, Professor.”


	4. Chapter 4

New York, 7 years later.  
We find ourselves across the ocean in the city of New York, or more specifically in a run down office building, where a group of assassins of the Hand were fighting a woman with two claws coming out of her knuckle and another out of her feet.

“Wolverine, Look out!” A voice yelled from across the room. The woman, Wolverine, turned her head with a ninja impaled on her claws “Shit…” Laura hissed as a katana came flying at him. The mutant felt a pain in her stomach as the katana impaled her.

A snort came from Laura's companion “Shut it Valkyr.” Laura snapped as she grit her teeth and pulled the sword out, with her wound healing instantly. The glow of orange could be seen in the body of an assassin as Valkyr cut threw the robots with ease “I did warn you.” Valkyr said as his talons blocked the attacks of two Hand bots.

“When did the Hand switch to robots?” Valkyr questioned, kicking and clawing at the robots. The Clone of Wolverine shrugged “Probably after Jean and Psylocke destroyed the main factory thing.” She said, beheading the ninja

Laura rolled her eyes and retracted her claws with a ‘SNIKT’ “How many more do you think they'll send? I'm getting bored” Valkyr said, dropping the dismembered arm of the assassin. Laura shrugged and glanced down at her oil soaked body then at Valkyr’s “I think that was the last of them… let's go clean up.” Laura suggested. Valkyr made a noise of agreement as he wiped the remains of the assassins off of his hands.

Harry Potter’s penthouse, New York  
.  
“Thanks for letting me tag along, Laura. I had a lot of fun.” Harry said as he exited the bathroom, seeing Laura had already cleaned up. Said woman smirked as she walked out from Harry's kitchen, holding a cup of coffee “Anytime little brother.” The smirk faltered for a moment “Just don't tell Dad… or Jean.” Harry rolled his eyes at his adopted sister “I won't just like I didn't tell Dad what Gabby and Wade did to those guys experimenting on Jonathan and his family.” Harry said taking the coffee from Laura who glared at the younger mutant “My coffee…” Laura muttered as Harry sat down on the couch, flicking through the tv.

“Just go make another…” Harry smirked, sipping the coffee enjoying the look on Laura’s face “You're out of coffee” the daughter of wolverine stated. Harry shrugged “Oh well, your loss.” Harry said as he slurped the coffee.

A couple of days later, Harry's Penthouse.  
Harry frowned as he scrolled through the channels on the TV, nothing was really catching his attention. The Phoenix host sighed and picked up his lukewarm cup of tea “I get bored to easily.” The man got off of the sofa, and made his way over to his training room “Hey Phoenix?” Harry received a thrill “Anything we can practice?” Harry asked

“Let us see your telekinesis” Harry closed his eyes and opened his hands allowing a flame to form in each of his palms. The fire crackled and danced around his fingers, Harry pulled his arms back towards his chest and launched the flames at a training dummy, which unfortunately did not survive the intense heat of the Phoenix Fire.

“Suda?” Harry called out. “Yes sir?” A female voice, with a robotic undertone answered from the ceiling. “Activate the Proxy droids.” The X-man ordered, putting himself into a fighting stance. Suda’s response took a moment “Activating the Proxy training droids. What level shall I set them at?” The AI asked as three robots walked out of the wall. Harry rolled his shoulders and neck, cracking the bones and joints “Surprise me.” Harry smirked. “Very well, sir. Activating the Proxy combat protocols.”

The three droids slumped as their eyes dimmed before their bodies began to emit a blue glow. A few seconds later, the Proxy units changed their forms into Colossus, Captain America and Laura Kinney’s Wolverine. Harry charged at the Proxy droids with a gleeful yell, only to get tossed across the room by Colossus “Ow muttered.

The Captain America and Wolverine kicked, punched and slashed at Harry who tried to dodge the attacks but ended up being bashed in the face by Cap’s shield and then impaled by Wolverine’s foot claw. Harry gasped and flung the robots into Colossus. Harry put his hand to the wound and felt the blood running into his hand “Fuck… that hurts…” Harry hissed. A shadow covered Harry's form, it would appear that Colossus is back.

Harry rolled out the way as Colossus slammed his fist into the floor, shaking the room slightly. Harry glared at Colossus “My Turn…” Harry growled catching Captain America’s shield in his free hand. Harry raised the shield blocking Wolverine’s jabs, Harry used his Telekinesis and pushed Wolverine who slammed her claws into the ground so she really didn't go far. Harry flung the shield at the Proxy Captain America with such force it cut through the arm the robot tried to catch the shield with.

Harry rolled away from Colossus who tried to grab him “Phoenix Inferno!” Harry shouted, shooting a beam of fire at Colossus. The Proxy didn't really seem to affected by the fire, and grabbed Harry by his throat and slammed the mutant into the wall putting a dent in it. Harry gasped as he reached for anything that would distract Colossus. A Dagger? Better than nothing, Harry thought as he rammed the blade into the Proxy’s eye causing the robot to release Harry from its hold.

Sparks began to come out of its eye socket as the Proxy convulsed, reverting back into its robot form.

“Proxy Colossus has been defeated on Mark 3 Sentinel setting.” Suda announced. Harry panted, trying to regain his breath until a spandex fist collided with his cheek. Harry stumbled back “Damn it…” Harry hissed. The captain America Proxy stood in front of Harry with its good arm, while the other hung limp.

Using his telekinesis, Harry propelled himself into the air as Wolverine launched herself at him from behind. The mutant kicked the Proxy Captain America back, the robot falling over the first Proxy. Wolverine charged at Harry, claws ready to slash, raising his hands Harry began unleash a torrent of fire on the robot. The Mutant grimaced as the remains of the robot dropped to the ground, as its torso was incinerated by the Phoenix fire.

“Proxy Wolverine had been defeated on the Thing setting.” Suds announced once more. Harry turned around to find Proxy Captain America, shield in hand, was standing in front of the Colossus Proxy’s body. Harry glanced over to the wall and saw that an axe was hung up “Tempting… so very tempting” Harry muttered as he forced himself to ignore the sharp bladed object.

“Alright Cap, come at me.” Harry ordered, getting into a defensive stance waiting for the robot to strike. The Proxy threw the shield at Harry, who dodged the shield and avoided losing a limb and/or head. Harry glared at the Robot “Suda what's his setting?!” Harry demanded as he threw a fireball at the Proxy.

“Proxy Captain America is at Setting: Captain America” Suda announced. Harry glared up at the ceiling “Of course you put it on the actual guys level…” Harry knew that if Suda has a physical form she would definitely have a smug expression.

Harry's hands began to glow a gold/black colour “Soundquake!” Harry chanted as he slammed his hands to the ground, unleashing a golden glow from the spell, shaking the room, ultimately having no effect on the robot until a red mist began to surround the Proxy Captain America and the robot began to collapse into itself. Harry turned his head to see that the Scarlet Witch standing there with two identical teenagers, except for the hair, one of them had silver hair while the other was a brunette.

“Wanda, Billy, Tommy. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Harry asked as the Phoenix healed his wounds. Wanda glanced at the destroyed training room “Do I want to know?” Harry shook his head at her question, walking to the kitchen to get a drink.

Wanda and the twins made themselves comfortable on the sofa “You heard about the Rogue Avengers returning?” Wanda asked taking the offered cup of tea that Harry had prepared. The man snorted, a dark look taking over his face “Who hasn't?” It was really hard not to hear about it… people wouldn't shut up about it.

Wanda drank her tea before placing it back on the saucer “Tony wants all hands on deck.” The Chaos Witch said “The boys and I were on our way to the Compound when Vision called and asked that you come along as well.”

“But I'm not an Avenger.” Harry pointed out.

Wanda nodded “I know but since you're a liaison between the X-men and the Avengers, Tony wants you there.”

Harry groaned “Damn it Stark…”

Harry stood up and walked to his bedroom to change “I'll meet you there, Wanda. I just gotta make a quick call first” Harry said as he closed the bedroom door.

Wanda frowned but didn't question it “Alright.” The Scarlet Witch turned to her children “20 dollars says he's gonna do something dramatic.” Tommy smirked “We know he his, Mom” the speedster spoke as the trio disappeared into a portal of Wanda’s creation

Harry leaned against his door and pulled out his phone. Clicking on a name, the phone began to dial.

“Hey Pepper? It's Harry… I need a favour.”

The Avengers Compound.  
At the Compound, a small amount heroes were present for the return of Steve Rogers, such as Captain Marvel, War Machine, Vision, Doctor Strange and the Wasp.

Hope Van Dyne aka the Wasp was not a happy person, nope she was pissed. But to the untrained eye and those who weren't close to her, Hope was looking like the personification of Calm. But she was quite the opposite, it was clear in her choice of clothing, posture and the murderous glint in her eye.

Unlike her fellow heroes, Hope wore her sharpest Pantsuit that showed she meant business. It was the same Pantsuit she wore after picking up Scott in Germany after the Airport. The idiot was lucky she only gave him a verbal beat down and taking away the Ant Man suit for the foreseeable future. Not surprisingly, her father Hank punched Scott as soon as he stepped off of the Private Jet and also proceeded to give the ex convict a verbal thrashing.

Over the last two years, Scott had slowly earned back Hopes and Hank’s trust. He wasn't at the Compound today since he was spending time with his daughter Cassie.

Sharon Carter, the niece of the late Peggy Carter, was also present for the Rogue Avengers return and well… like Hope she wasn't happy. So was Director Phil Coulson, he looked up to Rogers once upon a time, but after what he had done to Tony, a man who Phil considered a friend, that feeling changed.

Meanwhile

There’s a weight off his shoulders when the Compound came into view, and Steve couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he could finally relax in his seat.

He’s finally home after nearly a year.

Steve let out the sigh he was holding as the Quinjet began its descent. The super soldier smiled at his teammates, the ones who had stayed with him through the whole mess that was the Sokovia Accords and they chose to help him defend innocent people the right way.

The door of the cockpit slid open revealing T’Challa wearing a sleek black suit. The King of Wakanda gave the pardoned Avengers a blank look “We are here.” Was all he said, stepping towards the lowering ramp. “If you will follow me.”

Steve sighed and shook his head at the rudeness of the king.

  
When they exited the Quinjet, Steve and pardoned Avengers saw that Tony is waiting for them along with an unfamiliar blonde woman, a man with similar beard to Tony wearing a cloak? Rhodey, and a kid?! In a uniform with an X on the belt. Steve sent Tony a disapproving stare but the billionaire does nothing but roll his eyes at them, then turned his attention to King T’Challa as the man strides to Tony's side, ignoring Steve.

Steve sighed again; he should've expected that Tony was going to be childish over the Accords, but it didn’t matter in the end, they loved each other no matter what,Tony would come back to him.

  
The kid turned his head to Steve and sneered, for what reason? Steve had no idea. The Super Soldier opened his mouth to speak to the kid but the blonde woman had begun to speak.

“Good afternoon,” The blonde woman stepped forward, wearing military greens lined with awards and medals, and had her no-nonsense blue eyes study them. “My name is Colonel Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel. These are my fellow commanders of the Avengers, Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, and I'm sure you remember James Rhodes. And this is our liaison to the Mutants Team, the X-men, Harry Kinney, his code name is Valkyr” Danvers said, gesturing to her

Steve stepped forward, a smile pasted on his face as he offered a hand to Carol “I’m Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Danvers."

Carols blue eyes glowed for a moment. Steve stopped himself from letting out another sigh. It looks like Tony had convinced this Danvers woman to play along with his tantrum. “It’s Colonel Danvers, Mister Rogers.” Carol stated coldly as she stared him down, her expression demanding he give into her demands.

Well, Steve doesn’t give in to bullies, and Carol Danvers is going to have to learn that.

“I prefer Captain,” Steve said through gritted teeth, his jaw tightening. The disrespect was pissing him off.

Danvers eyebrow rose, her expression unamused “Apologies, Private Rogers, weren’t you aware?” Steve flinched at on the emphasis when she said Private “You were never a captain, you never had the proper training, you didn’t even finish boot camp.” A dark smile formed on the kid-Harry's face “Your title of Captain was nothing more than a stage name.” Carol said calmly as another woman appeared at her side, she was tall, with curly brown hair and almost violently bright green eyes matching green skin in professional clothing “This is Jennifer Walters. She is your UN appointed lawyer, she’s here to get you up to speed on everything you missed while you were Indisposed. ”

Steve Let out the sigh he was holding, but offered Ms Walters his best smile, the one that made anyone swoon. He’ll play nice for now, but once he’s back in charge of his team, there will be changes.

“Good luck with that.” The kid glared at Steve.

Carol, Stephen and Rhodey turned to the mutant in confusion “What's wrong, kid?” Rhodey asked. Harry tucked a stray curl of Harry behind his ear before sneering out “He thinks he's going to be leader again.”

Steve gaped at Harry “He never opened his mouth!” Snapped Clint, ready to defend his friend. Harry rolled his eyes at him “I’m a mutant, Sweetheart, I read minds, and your beloved “Captain” is like an open book”

The pardoned Avengers looked shocked.

“Stay out of my head!” Steve barked as his face flushed.

“Trust me, I will” Harry said exiting the room followed by Carol, Stephen and Rhodey.

Jennifer coughed awkwardly before turning her full attention to Steve, Sam, Clint and Natasha “Alright, let's get started…”


End file.
